


【润智润】鹰（16）

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato
Summary: 补链





	【润智润】鹰（16）

算上小时候接受的训练，在大野智十几年的杀手生涯里，他几乎什么都做过了。

不管是潜伏到目标的手下或者亲人中间，还是伪装成目标所去的场所里的相关人士，又或者是作为一个无关路人，大野都能很好地隐藏自己的气场和目的，和普通人甚至有的时候和目标打成一片，然后干净利落不会犹豫地完成任务。  
包括在大部分涉及到“杀手”或者需要隐藏身份的职业的影视文艺作品中，几乎或多或少都会提到的“梗”一样的“女装”。

有次大野所要刺杀的目标躲到了一个认识的朋友那里，他的朋友是卖高档女士内衣的，那家店是有名的“男性勿进”。大野没有向联络人请示，自己收拾了一下，化妆成一个涩谷常见的女孩子，混进那家内衣店，顺利地把目标干掉，回去的路上顺便还买了个可丽饼尝了尝。  
后来被nino问起来说怎么有一项零用钱支出被花在这种完全没有意义而且还容易暴露身份的事情上，大野的解释是：  
“没吃过嘛……就想尝尝是什么味道的……”

就算是这种身经百战的大野，在听到松本润的要求之后也愣了一下。

 

“色诱吧。”

“……好。”  
大野只是愣了一下，然后很快地就点头说好了。  
松本反而很激动：“喂你就这么简单地答应了？再抵抗一下啊？”  
大野也觉得很奇怪：“我说过你全权指挥的啊，你说什么我都会做什么啦。”  
松本变得犹豫了起来：“等等我还需要好好想想……”  
“别想了，”大野站了起来，打算去问问Joe有什么可以用的东西，“你分析了一个下午加一个上午才得出这个和目标接触的办法，也就这样了。”  
“……我会在远处支援你的。”松本一脸严肃地承诺，“有什么万一我会冲进去的。”  
大野看了松本一眼，眉眼突然松懈了下来，眼尾弯成一个柔和的角度：“知道了。”

“不过你先告诉我色诱该怎么做？”

 

 

怎么就到了这种最后做出决定的时刻，还是要把时间线往前拨一拨。

大野和松本互相上完药休息了一下之后，和Joe一起一边吃饭一边聊着天，没曾想他们的事情已经在地下的消息群体里人尽皆知了。

“……我们都在议论能让413那个没什么干劲的家伙反抗总部，这个人是有多厉害……”Joe吞下一大口威士忌，顺手给大野的苏打水里倒了半杯龙舌兰，“有些人还在传这人是那种……你懂得吧，该死的好看的女人，嗨，也就是说红颜祸水嘛，”他看了一眼偷偷摸摸想搞口酒喝的松本，自顾自地半开玩笑说，“倒是确实很好看，413啊413，你竟然还好这口，你知道你这样的在我们国家有个词叫sugar daddy……”  
“闭嘴吧你。”大野端起杯子喝了口，皱了皱眉，“你家的酒怎么变成这样了……”  
“一直都这样，不爽不要喝。”Joe挠了挠并不存在的头发，冷不丁问了松本一句，“你叫什么名字啊，大家一直在传你的事情，但我们都还不知道你的名字或者代号呢。”  
偷酒大业被打断的松本一时不知道该怎么回答，随便瞎编个名字倒是也可以，但毕竟是和他们关系好的情报贩子，万一因为这件事搞得今后关系变差太得不偿失了。  
这一行太容易因为莫名其妙的小事就刀枪相见，不过说实话如果松本有大野那么厉害的话，也就不用在意这些琐事了。

正当松本语塞的时候，在一旁喝酒的大野很快地插了话：“J。”  
Joe和松本都没有听清：“哈？”“什么？”

“J，”大野说，“他叫J，也是个杀手，我的搭档。”

松本忙着陷入“他给我代号了”“他承认我了”“J是不是太简单了点”的自我狂喜中，没有注意大野和Joe之间又进行了什么对话，等他反应过来之后，才注意到Joe喝大了，而大野也在趁这个机会和Joe套话。他赶紧把注意力放在Joe提供的线索上，小口地喝着柠檬水。

 

“……都说了我不关心那些下三滥的情报……”  
“你一直下三滥下三滥的，到底是什么啦，你不说我们怎么知道你是那种清高的情报贩子呢？”  
“……真烦啊你，就是那些啦那些……”  
“什么啊，说清楚点。”大野故意用着满不在乎的语气。  
“毒品和女人啦，那个家伙就好那口，他编辑给他的毒品都是从你们那儿走的……”  
“等等，我们那儿是怎么回事？”  
“你不知道？？？你们组织不是用毒品控制一些底层的杀手吗？”Joe很惊讶，夸张地张开嘴wow  
“……这样啊……”大野皱起了眉头。  
“诶？？你真的不知道？？？”  
“我倒是知道……但这和那个画家有什么关系？”  
“嗨呀，那个画家现在躲得地方就是你们组织的一个小据点，一个买卖毒品的地方。”  
“那也就是说，他和上层真的有些关系？”  
“你很聪明嘛，知道这档子事儿和上层直接挂钩。奖励你一个小纸伞~”  
“既然他住在据点里，那一定很难混进去啊……”大野用着似乎很犯难的语气。  
“诶嘿说对了，但是吧，那个家伙据说吵着闹着要女人，你们组织的人快被他烦死了，特想直接杀了他。”  
“fufu，但他和上层有关系，不能随便杀，对吧。”  
“对的，所以，”Joe凑近，神神秘秘地伸出食指，“他们正打算给他找一个呢。哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“……你再喝一杯吧，真的谢谢你收留我们了……”  
“这才像话嘛，你问我，我又不会讲，还不如喝酒对吧……”

 

 

结果最后，Joe喝趴在吧台上，松本拖着烂醉如泥逢人就抱的大野回房间了。

松本从来没见过大野醉成这样，以往的时候只是满脸通红地和人说笑，不像是平时沉默的样子，可这次不仅仅变得健谈了，还变得非常黏人和不讲道理。

“……我不要回去嘛……我不想睡……”  
“不行，你要回去睡觉。”松本觉得很头疼，没想到大野胡搅蛮缠起来这么费劲，“我们还有正事要做。”  
“……正事……正事……ju——”大野像是才发现半搂半拖着自己的人是松本一样，睁大已经对不准焦距的眼睛，伸手想捧松本的脸。  
“嘘——！”松本怕他一个松懈说出自己的真名，赶紧捂住大野的嘴，伸腿带上了他们房间的门。  
“……J……J……”大野突然挣扎了起来，松本一个没按住，松开了大野。  
大野扶着床头柜勉强稳住了身形，定了定神，然后他伸手拽住松本，把松本直接拽倒在床上。  
松本被吓了一跳，他躺在床上正要赶紧爬起来的时候，大野拖着晃晃悠悠的身体，跪在松本的上方，伸出双手把松本的手腕抓住，把他死死地按了回去。

大野充满酒气的呼吸直接拍打在松本的脸上，惹得没喝酒的松本也有些晕乎，他看着大野潮红的、愈发下垂得厉害的眼睛，竟然看不懂里面蕴含的复杂情绪。

不妙啊，不要在这种不清醒的时候……  
松本脑子里一片兵荒马乱，有些期待又有些拒绝。

他们就这么僵持了几分钟，松本看着大野的眼睛都有些走神了，他在胡思乱想各种有的没的，甚至连如果有下次自己要试着做上面那个都想到了。  
突然，松本觉得自己脸上湿湿的。

他回过神看着大野，发现大野竟然泪流满面地看着自己。

松本瞬间慌了：“413？413？你有什么不痛快的就和我说……”  
“我没办法……我不想……我……控制不了……活下去……你……我……我不应该……”大野的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉了下来，他茫然地看着松本的眼睛，断断续续地说着前后不搭的词语。

松本安静地听着，渐渐感觉到抓着自己手腕上的大野的手力气变小，他轻轻抬起手想挣开大野的桎梏，大野也直接松开了手，撑在松本的脑袋两边。  
他抬起手，慢慢地擦着大野流下来的眼泪。

大野眼神变得更加茫然，他微微晃着头，似乎不太清楚是哪里伸来的手，然后他顺着松本慢慢的擦泪动作闭上了眼睛，缓慢地侧躺在了松本的身边。他的头发松散地盖在额头上，显得异常地脆弱。

大野的眼泪安静地从闭着的双眼里流出来，松本也安静地用手轻轻擦着，他擦着擦着，凑近，极尽温柔地用嘴唇轻啄着那些眼泪。

大野睁开眼睛，他的模糊不清的视野里只有松本低垂下来的眼睫毛，随着松本的动作颤动着。他想看清楚那到底是什么，稍微动了动。

松本没有想到大野会突然动一下，没收住，不小心，他和大野的嘴唇都碰到了一起。

大野的意识里，只是觉得嘴唇上突然有什么凉凉的、软软的东西贴了过来。酒精的作用太强烈，使得他整个人都觉得很热，而松本的凉凉的还沾了他自己眼泪的嘴唇就像是递给沙漠中干渴旅人的一杯水一样，让大野不由自主地张开嘴，伸出了舌头，轻轻舔了舔。  
松本被大野这一系列无意识的举动搞得彻底宕机了，他愣愣地让大野舔着自己的唇，吮吸着。  
大野如同一个干渴了太长时间又对这甘霖倍感珍惜的人一样，小心翼翼又隐含着贪婪地舔着、叼着松本的嘴唇。

松本觉得大野这样弄得自己有些口干舌燥，下意识地伸出舌头想舔下嘴唇，结果正巧触碰到了正伸出舌尖的大野。  
两人舌尖相碰的一瞬间，松本觉得自己全身像是被突然电击一样，酥酥麻麻的。他模糊地想着原来这就是舌吻啊，本能地对大野的舌尖穷追不舍了起来。

潮湿的、柔软的、充满酒精的、几乎算不上是吻的吻。  
没有章法，但双方又温柔地令人落泪。

大野亲着亲着迷迷糊糊地睡着了，松本看着他又合上了眼睛，而且也没有眼泪流下来之后，就打算起身从床上下来。  
他给大野脱了外面的衣服，盖好被子之后，看着自己的下半身叹了口气。  
自己竟然在这种一方喝多的情况下，因为这样的吻硬了。

 

 

松本赶紧去冲了个凉水澡，没等吹干头发就走出了房间，想出去找口水喝。  
他路过吧台，Joe还在那里趴着。  
松本叹了口气，犹豫着要不要也把收留他们的情报贩子抬回房间。  
在他犹豫的时候，Joe突然坐起来，两眼清明地看着松本：“水在倒数第二层放着。”  
“……你……装醉？？？”松本反应过来，瞪大眼睛问。  
“413的那点小酒量，还想灌醉我？”Joe打了个哈欠，斜着眼睛瞥着松本，“趁他不在，我就好心劝你一句。”

“不管是跟在413身后还是站在他身边，你永远都成为不了真正的杀手。”

“为什么？”松本不服气地问。  
“雏鸟只有被扔出巢才会飞翔，”Joe抬起眉毛，玩味地看着松本，“你应该不是什么离不开窝的小鹌鹑吧？”  
松本咬了咬下唇，拿着两瓶水，想赶紧离开吧台。  
“另外413也得赶紧离开你了，”Joe朝着迈着沉重但快速步伐回房间的松本，用他能听见的音量说着，“以往他来这里，要么自己走过来，要么一定会把目击者灭口的。”  
松本停了一下脚步，回头看了一眼Joe.  
“你那么聪明，知道我在说什么吧。”Joe神色严肃地看着松本，可惜吧台上的灯光照着他那颗黑漆漆的光头，显得有些滑稽。  
松本嗤笑了一声：“我才听不懂一个醉鬼的话。”  
说完，他转身进屋，轻轻地带上了门。

 

 

大野智第二天早上醒来的时候头痛欲裂，他只记得自己和Joe喝酒套话，之后的记忆仿佛被匕首一刀砍断一样的一片空白。怎么回到房间、怎么脱得衣服，完全不记得了。  
只不过大野隐隐约约觉得心口有些刺痛，非要拿什么东西形容的话，就像是几块水果硬糖的碎片顺着动脉流进了心脏，尖利的棱角随着心房心室的收缩而划动，疼痛但又含着某种甜味。  
他甩了甩头，觉得自己可能真的喝得有些多。

 

松本一反常态地睡在了房间的沙发上，他睡得很浅，听到大野痛苦地呻吟着醒来的时候，松本也马上就醒了。  
他从沙发上下来，走了几步出去倒了杯热的蜂蜜水回来，看见大野还捂着脑袋坐在床上，忍不住数落了几句：“就你这样还想灌醉别人，太耽误事情了。”说完，把蜂蜜水塞到大野手里。  
大野没什么精神地道了句谢，小口小口地喝着蜂蜜水。

 

“昨天的事情……你还记得多少？”松本不抱什么希望地问了一句。  
大野茫然地抬头，努力想了想：“嗯……说实话，到后来Joe说什么我也有点不记得了……”  
“你的记忆那么早就断了啊……”松本有些无语，“如果精神好一点的话，商量一下怎么搞定目标吧。”  
“我可以的，随时可以。”大野赶紧喝了一大口，不小心被烫到，小脸皱了起来。  
松本见他这样，忍不住咧嘴笑了起来。  
“那么我们就接着商量一下该怎么办，昨天Joe的新情报是这样的……”

 

于是就得出了色诱的方法。

 

“……所以，色诱，具体要怎么做？”大野皱着眉头，“又不能脱，说话还容易暴露……”  
“他不是要那群人找女人嘛，”松本一边用笔敲着嘴唇，一边说，“我们先过去踩点，看看那群人一般都去哪儿，然后假装成应召女郎就可以了。”  
“嗯嗯，就照你说的做。”

 

“……对了J，你的嘴怎么看上去红红肿肿的，我晚上没喝多了揍你吧？”大野担心地问。  
松本的脸刷地一红，说：“没什么，被虫子咬了……咳，我去做早餐了。”说完，他仓皇地推门出去了。

“……11月……哪儿来的虫子……？”  
大野疑惑地看着房间门，迟钝地觉察出来自己的嘴唇也有些疼。  
他下床，到卫生间照了照镜子。

“诶——？？？”

 

——tbc


End file.
